


Jay

by KarouYamisaki



Series: Living Things [2]
Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Family, Baby, Family, Fluff, Gen, naming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 05:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarouYamisaki/pseuds/KarouYamisaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carol finds an answer in nature.<br/>(Somthing to Thank my Beta with.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kathleensmiles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathleensmiles/gifts).



It’d been a hard couple of days since their escape of the CDC, right now was one of the few times they stopped to rest briefly before continuing west.

Now they were stopped beside a river so they could get done some much needed laundry as they could done for they all where running on the last of their clean clothes. Carol sat in a chair near the open door of the Cherokee, so in the first sign of trouble she could scoop up the baby and be in the hopefully safe car. The newborn lay in his Moses basket enjoying the cool breeze that blew in from the river, dressed in a light tee shirt he was content to just be.

She was still healing from her recent birth of her newborn son, and the little Dixon boy had yet to be named . Not for a lack of trying from the other members of the group. But calling the little boy Mason Dixon was a bit cruel, and they heard every suggestion but couldn’t think of the right one.

The Blue Jay chirped from where it was perched above them, she’d always viewed them as pesky birds that liked to boss around the other birds, openly hostile. But always admired them for their blue feathers and for the way they protected the smaller birds from hawks.

“Jay, like in the bird, do you like that name little man?” She leaned over the basket to watch for her sons reaction.

The baby blinked open his very blue eyes, the same eyes Daryl had, and grunted.

She grinned leaning over to pick up her son she gently cradled him in her arms, he stared at her intently as if trying to figure out what kind of silliness his mother was going to do now.

“Hey little Jay, you are just like your daddy huh?” Carol cooed, he made more little grunty noises as his little hands waved around in the air.

“Jay Dixon, Jayden for when your in trouble, but that won’t be until your a little older.” she teased as he stared at her with his daddy’s blue eyes.


End file.
